battlefront_resurgencefandomcom-20200214-history
Sreans
. ☀ Species Sreans The sreans species consist of a all female population, males of their kind are one in a million chance of being born. How to know your deal with a Sreans is by knowing their appearance, which will be easy to spot. The skin tone vary in grays to black but they all have talon feet that have little pads near their toes, a serpentine tail, some style of horn, and amber eyes. Their hair can be black, any shade of gray, or even white((which is considered a curse and normally they don't live very long.). Their teeth also contains of two rows of sharp canine teeth. Sreans have lives spans that from from sixty to a hundred years old, where males can live anywhere between twenty and thirty years. However their species is categorized into three types; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas; have shorter tails, pointed ears, more muscles, being much taller than the other two usually standing between 6 to 8 ft tall. They also are the strongest of the two, and are often called the brawlers of the Sreans species. Betas; Their tails are medium length tails, medium length pointed ears, usually stand between 5 to 6 ft. And they have muscles, but not as much as the alphas and are built for speed as well. Normally knowns as Scouts. Omegas; Their tails are longer than their whole bodies, their ears are pointed and tend to be the longest of the three types, their heights ranging from 4 to 5 ft. They are built for speed and tend to be the best at stealth or quick in and out missions. However all Sreans have these abilities Which consist of * Night vision * Enhanced senses * Superhuman strength * Agility * And Enhanced speed Their aging process is a bit different then that of other races, and they tend to grow faster than others as well. Sreans who turn sixteen in human years, tend to have their first heat the first day of spring, so It is a usually wise to know their home planets seasons and how long they are so you know when it is safe and when their heats. However All Sreans go through a heat and it usually lasts them the whole spring month of their homeplanet. They could be light years away from home, but the first day of spring is their always the first day of heat no matter where they are. Males who live and have their first heat are often used as breeders and will be kept alive till they die to continue reproduction no matter if their strong or not. The species in a whole usually only mate with someone if they are capable of beating them in a fight, as they often refuse to breed with someone weak. The reason why they only mate with males who are capable of beating them is to sire stronger children. So if you see them in slavery it’s rare, as most of them time it only happens when they are stolen from their mother when their a baby. Which also often results in the mother killing the child's father for failing to keep her and her stolen daughter safe. They are known as the Harpy of the galaxy as well due to this fact. Even more so with the fact that during their heat, they will destroy an entire city in search of a strong mate. If one of the Sreans species is born as a force user, it is very rare and they tend to be a lot more dangerous than those of their kind who aren’t born a force user. Their home planet is Driom, it has four seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall.Category:New Species